


Sólo quiero que confíes en mí

by Galaxia_Infinita



Series: Escenas eliminadas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: ¡Más escenas eliminadas!La Copa de China ha terminado y los patinadores se van a cenar para celebrarlo. ¡Pero el beso entre Yuri y Victor provoca la ira de Yakov! De todos modos, Yuri no está dispuesto a aceptar que nadie insulte a su entrenador. Fic cortito que se situa después del capítulo 7 de la serie.





	

Después de la entrega de medallas, todos los patinadores y sus entrenadores habían ido a cenar juntos en un evento organizado por la misma competición. El restaurante elegido era un local parecido al que Victor y Yuri habían visitado hacia un par de días para comer estofado, pero con un reservado lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran a todos. En la mesa de los tres medallistas masculinos estaban también Georgi, Guang Hong y Leo, y los acompañantes de todos ellos.

Las risas y el rumor de las conversaciones se entremezclaban con el trajín de platos y cubiertos, dibujando en el lugar un ambiente distendido y alegre.

—Así, ¿cuánto hace que estáis saliendo? —le preguntó casualmente Chris a Yuri, mientras se llevaba una empanadilla a los labios y la mordía con delicadeza y sensualidad, como si intentara seducirlo con el gesto.

Yuri estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida al sentir la mirada de Chris sobre él. El patinador suizo lo ponía ligeramente nervioso y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de tenerlo sentado al lado, haciendo esas obscenas demostraciones de erotismo.

—¡¿Q-q-qué?! —masculló Yuri, una vez hubo conseguido tragar la gamba, y con la cara tan roja que parecía una fruta madura a punto de estallar.

—¡No hace falta ponerse tímidos, ahora! —Chris le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que le daba un codazo cariñoso en las costillas—. Todos hemos comprendido con mucha claridad de dónde sale el tema que has elegido este año, Eros.

Yuri abrió la boca y emitió algunos sonidos como “eh”, “ah”, “mm” o “ugh”. Pero no fue capaz de coordinar ninguna sílaba entendible. Cada vez que lo intentaba se ponía aún más rojo.

Pero Victor, que siempre estaba atento para salir en ayuda de su pupilo (¿de su amado?), se inclinó hacia él y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo en un gesto que sabía que tranquilizaba enormemente al patinador japonés.

—¿Cuándo fue, Yuri? ¿En mayo? ¿En junio? —dijo entonces, esgrimiendo una sonrisa tan radiante que cuando Yuri lo vio, por el rabillo del ojo, pensó que se derretiría.

—Creo que fue en mayo…

—¿Desde mayo? —repuso Chris, estupefacto—. ¿Y yo sin enterarme? ¡Victor, podrías habérmelo dicho!

—¡Yo ya lo sabía! —dijo Phichit, añadiéndose también a la conversación desde el otro lado de la mesa, levantando por un momento la mirada de su Smartphone, con el que no dejaba de inmortalizar la cena, la comida y a sus compañeros. Las notificaciones de sus redes sociales hacía rato que echaban humo por culpa de sus actualizaciones.

—¡P-Phichit! —trató de acallarlo Yuri, en vano.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó entonces Leo al tailandés—. ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —coreó Guang Hong.

—¡Era top secret! De hecho, tampoco Yuri me lo quería contar a mí. Pero no sabe guardar secretos. Es muy torpe, ¿sabéis? Y un día me mandó sin querer una foto en la que...

—¡Phichit! —dijo Yuri, esta vez con más determinación, temiendo que su amigo fuera a revelar delante de toda la mesa el contenido de _esa_ foto que le había mandado a su amigo sin querer.

Pero si Phichit calló no fue por la advertencia de Yuri, sino porque Yakov eligió ese momento para hablar. Lo hizo desde el fondo de la mesa, donde estaba sentado junto a Georgi y donde había pasado más o menos desapercibido durante todo lo que llevaban de velada.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo el entrenador ruso, usando un tono de voz grave y lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran oírlo—. ¡Qué manera de insultar al patinaje artístico! Si sólo buscáis una excusa para estar juntos, hay otras formas de hacerlo. Pero jugar a entrenador y a pupilo no os va a llevar a ningún lado a ninguno de los dos.  Victor no tiene madera de entrenador y está perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo de competición que ya no recuperará. Y en cuanto a Katsuki… siento decirlo, pero ni siquiera con Victor a su lado conseguirá ganar el Grand Prix.

Se hizo un silencio denso en la mesa; un silencio tan desagradable que por un momento nadie supo cómo reaccionar.

Cuchicheos con el mismo contenido que las palabras de Yakov llevaban dando vueltas por las redes sociales y por entre el mundillo del patinaje desde que Victor le diera ese apasionado beso a Yuri al finalizar la actuación. Por no hablar de los titulares sensacionalistas que los diarios deportivos estaban usando, aprovechándose de la situación. Incluso se había llegado a insinuar que Yuri había conseguido los puntos necesarios para superar a Chris sólo por ese beso que había sorprendido a los jueces, porque ni si quiera quedaba del todo claro que el flip cuádruple se hubiese llegado a completar.

Pero oírlo ahora en voz alta era mucho más doloroso. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que estaba en su mismo círculo y se suponía que debía de comprenderlos más que nadie.

Victor hizo ademán de abrir la boca, porque el comentario de su antiguo entrenador había ido muy lejos. Pero entonces, la única persona de la que nadie esperaba que fuera a hacer nada para romper esa tensa situación que se había creado se levantó de un salto de su silla y, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, gritó:

—¡Esto no es ningún juego! ¡Y ninguno de los dos está usando esto como excusa para estar juntos! ¡Victor estará aún muy verde como entrenador y es cierto que me saca de mis casillas en algunas ocasiones! ¡Pero se esfuerza muchísimo en todo lo que hace! ¡Y es el único entrenador que he tenido que ha sido capaz de darme la confianza que necesito para creer en mí mismo y para hacerme entender que, si me lo propongo, puedo llegar adónde quiera!

—Yuri —dijo Victor a su lado, haciéndole volver en sí.

Yuri lo miró, sintiéndose súbitamente idiota por el espectáculo que acababa de dar. Todos en la mesa lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de visible sorpresa; también en las otras mesas habían bajado el volumen de sus conversaciones y estaban más pendientes de lo que ocurría en la de los campeones masculinos que en la suya. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos esperaba que, precisamente Yuri Katsuki, fuera a levantarse y a gritar como lo había hecho.

Yuri sintió deseos de echarse a correr sin mirar atrás, pero, antes de hacerlo, añadió algo más a su discurso:

—Siento mucho haber arrebatado a Victor al mundo del patinaje. Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir cada día. Victor ha sido siempre mi inspiración y ahora ya no está ahí para inspirar a otros. Pero no me arrepiento. Además, en el fondo sé que no es algo que Victor haya hecho sólo por mí; quizás yo fui el detonante de esa decisión, pero el germen de la idea estaba allí desde antes. Así que… sólo quiero decir que es su decisión y yo la respeto. Y todos deberías hacer lo mismo. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy al hotel.

 

 

Victor llegó poco después de que lo hiciera él. De hecho, a Yuri apenas le había dado tiempo a quitarse los zapatos y a meterse en la cama, antes de que escuchara abrirse la puerta otra vez.

No asomó la cabeza de debajo las sábanas, donde se había escondido, pero escuchó como Victor caminaba por la habitación, como se acercaba al sillón para dejar la chaqueta y como después, al llegar a la cama, se dejaba caer sobre ella, junto a él, muy cerca. Su peso hundió el colchón, produciendo un sonido seco.

—¿Estás llorando? —le oyó decir, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro por encima de las sábanas.

Yuri apretó los labios.

—No estoy llorando —mintió.

Pero Victor pudo leer esa mentira en sus palabras y, buscando el borde de las sábanas que Yuri había escondido bajo su propio cuerpo, luchó para destapar a su compañero. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, apartó ligeramente la sábana, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Yuri pero sin llegar a destaparlo del todo. Su compañero se había quitado las gafas y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y enrojecidos, húmedos por las lágrimas.

—Bueno, sí, estoy llorando —reconoció—. ¿Y qué? De todos modos sé que no te gusta ver llorar a la gente. Así que puedes irte.

Victor parpadeó un par de veces.

—No es que no me guste, es que no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Victor: no hace falta hacer nada. Con hacerle saber a la otra persona que estás ahí es suficiente.

—¿Y cómo se lo hago saber? Porque ya sabes que estoy aquí: me estás viendo. Pero me da la sensación de que no es suficiente.

Yuri hizo un mohín y luego, con algo de timidez, añadió:

—Un abrazo sería suficiente.

Victor pareció pensárselo uno instantes y luego, como si hubiese llegado a alguna conclusión importante, volvió a cubrir la cabeza Yuri con la sábana, convirtiéndolo en una crisálida gigante y se dejó caer junto a él sobre la cama. Y lo abrazó.

Estuvo acunándolo durante un tiempo indefinido, como si fuera un bebé que no podía dormirse, antes de decir, en voz suave:

—No le hagas caso a Yakov. Está enfadado conmigo y ha querido hacerte daño para desquitarse. En realidad no piensa la mitad de cosas de las que dice.

—Me da igual lo que piense  —dijo Yuri desde debajo de la sábana—. Y, por más que lo intente, ese engreído de Georgi no va a superarme.

Victor arqueó las cejas. No era precisamente esa la respuesta que esperaba. Pero estaba claro que Yuri no dejaba de sorprenderlo; siempre iba más allá de sus expectativas. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y descubrió la cabeza de Yuri otra vez. Los ojos de su compañero seguían rojos por las lágrimas, pero ahora ya no las derramaban. Y sus cejas fruncidas denotaban una determinación que momentos antes no estaba ahí.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso, Yuri.

El más joven sonrió, complacido con las palabras de su entrenador. Se frotó la nariz y los ojos para borrar los signos del llanto y se sentó en la cama, apartando las sábanas. Después, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Victor, que se había acomodado a su lado. Le tomó la mano entre la suya, acariciándola con delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos, deslizando el pulgar por su palma, mientras sus otros dedos recorrían el dorso, resiguiendo también sus dedos, uno por uno, hasta entrelazarlos con los suyos.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No me las des. No las merezco. Hoy he estado a punto de fastidiarla. Lo siento. Y siento haberte dicho cosas que no pensaba. Soy un completo desastre como entrenador.

Pero Yuri negó con la cabeza, sin apartarla del hombro de Victor, frotando la mejilla contra él al hacerlo. Después levantó la mano de Victor, la que estaba entrelazada con la de él, y se la llevó a los labios para besarle los dedos.

—No eres ningún desastre. Sólo te falta aprender un par de cosas.

—¿Cómo a abrazarte cuando estás triste?

—Por ejemplo. O como a mostrar un poco más de confianza en mí.

Victor se apartó ligeramente de Yuri para obligarle a cruzar la mirada con la de él. Soltó también su mano para poder apoyar ambas sobre los hombros de Yuri. Cuando le habló lo hizo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, confiriendo a esa mirada una seriedad que sobrecogieron al japonés.

—Yuri, tengo muchísima confianza en ti. No sabes cuánta. Sé que puedes llegar adónde quieras, si te lo propones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas tomar mis propias decisiones?

—¿Tus propias decisiones?

Yuri asintió.

—Mis propios saltos. Mi propio ritmo.

Victor se llevó una mano a los labios, pasando los dedos sobre ellos hasta dejar solamente el índice allí apoyado. Se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Porque quería protegerte. Tenía miedo de que si te equivocabas, quizás no podrías afrontar ese error.

—No necesito que me protejas, Victor. Necesito que me apoyes. Soy perfectamente capaz de asumir mis errores. Lo único que quiero es saber que estarás ahí cuando los cometa, para no cejarme caer. Y que no me los echarás en cara.

—Sabes que estaré ahí y que jamás te echaría nada en cara.

La sonrisa de Yuri se ensanchó, extendiéndose por su rostro, iluminándolo como un faro.  Apoyó la frente en la de Victor y rozó su nariz con la de él.

—Bésame otra vez —exigió.

Victor lo besó, con un beso directo y apasionado, como el que aquella misma tarde le había dado delante de todo el pabellón.

—¿Así?

Yuri asintió.

—Así. Otra vez.

Victor volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez, tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

—Estabas tan hermoso esta noche, Yuri; tan perfecto, tan lleno de determinación. Tu actuación de hoy ha sido lo más emocionante que he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo, entre besos y caricias, mientras iba despojando a Yuri de la sudadera y de la camiseta—. No podía apartar la mirada de ti. Me has dejado sin aliento, completamente hipnotizado.

—Victor… —susurró Yuri, extasiado, rodeando el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos y dejándose caer sobre la cama, arrastrándolo con él.

En aquella posición, se contemplaron durante largo tiempo. Victor acarició el pelo de Yuri con ternura, apartándole de la frente los mechones que le caían desordenados, deleitándose con la expresión de rostro de su compañero, que, con las mejillas encendidas le dirigía una mirada tan intensa y tan llena de amor que lo hacía derretir.

—¿Puedo estar hoy arriba? —preguntó.

Yuri hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, en señal de asentimiento.

—Claro —susurró.

Y volviendo a fundir sus bocas y a entrelazar sus manos, se perdieron en el otro, mientras se despojaban de aquellas prendas que todavía se interponían en su camino.

Yuri sintió como la lengua de Victor lo recorría en un viaje descendente, que tuvo muchas escalas, cada una de ellas más intensa, hasta alcanzar su sexo. La realidad se nubló a su alrededor y se vio sumergido en un mar de placer que lo ahogaba. Boqueó, en busca del aire que le faltaba, y ni siquiera la pequeña tregua que Victor le dio mientras cogía el lubricante y los preservativos de la mesilla de noche consiguió devolverle la cordura. El líquido entre sus nalgas estaba frío, pero la sensación desapareció rápidamente, sustituida por la que despertaban los dedos de Victor, delicados y sugerentes, y la de su boca, húmeda y cálida. Dejó escapar un gemido mucho más sentido que los que había pronunciado hasta el momento y arqueó la espalda.

Y entonces, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Victor estaba sobre él y su entrada latía con una furia abrasadora.

—¿Duele?

Yuri apretó los labios.

—Un poco.

—Lo siento.

—No, no. No es culpa tuya.

Victor se apartó.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

—No, por favor. Quiero…

—Vale. Pero ven, date la vuelta. Probémoslo así.

Y Yuri se encontró bocabajo en la cama.

Las caricias regresaron. Y también los besos. Besos que le eran arrebatados de los labios cuando volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para embriagarse viendo como su compañero lo colmaba de atenciones. Los dedos y la lengua de Victor estaba por todo su cuerpo, en un torrente tan intenso que no lo dejaba pensar. Yuri no sabía si lo llenaba más lo que su entrenador le hacía o la expresión que ponía al hacerlo.

Volvió a gemir y a susurrar el nombre de Victor contra la almohada. Sus caderas volvían a moverse espasmódicamente y esta vez, cuando Victor se metió en él, casi sintió alivio.

—No pares —exigió, entre jadeos, haciéndole saber con ello que todo estaba bien.

Y cuando Victor se dejó caer sobre él con una última embestida, Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse ligeramente de él para darse la vuelta y así poder abrazarlo con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz, hundiéndolo entre sus brazos como si de ese modo pudiera acercarlo un poquito más a su corazón.


End file.
